Wątek forum:Różnorodności/@comment-25643206-20151106181139/@comment-25643206-20160910091913
188.146.69.246 napisał(a): Co do nowego odcinka - tak, zgadzam się, że to pewnie będzie z tego Dark April i pewnie początek jakiejś "grubszej" sprawy. Czy Kavaxas może mieć później z tym coś wspólnego? Uważam, że tak. Kryształ pochodzi z planety Xaava-dal, a imię demodragona to Kavaxas - bardzo podobnie brzmią te nazwy. Plus Splinter podczas ceremonii nazwał April żółtym smokiem... więc noo coś musi być na rzeczy. Jeśli chodzi o wspomniane shipy - mi żaden z nich jakoś nie przeszkadza i w sumie to bardzo fajnie, że każdy żółw związany jest "w pewnien sposób" z co najmniej jedną dziewczyną. Zawsze to coś o nich mówi, każda z tych dziewczyn jest inna :) ale jak dla mnie to te shipy żółw x dziewczyna-człowiek pozostaną zawsze takie na granicy flirtu i przyjaźni... sorrki, ale dla mnie byłoby to dziwne tworzyć związek żółwia z człowiekiem... troszkę za daleko, ale to moje zdanie. Natomiast full pełny związek humanoidalnego żółwia (Raph) i humanoidalej salamandry (Mona) jest jak dla mnie baaardzo spoko - są całkiem blisko gatunkowo, nie zalatuje tutaj zoofilią czy coś w tym stylu i nawet można pójść o krok dalej i zrobić im dzieci - jak dla mnie do zaakceptowania, mało tego - ja bardzo temu kibicuję ^ ^. I wracając do Leo, Donniego i Mikey'go - no to Leo i Karai są jak Batman i Kobieta Kot (pisałam o tym wyżej), i nawet jeden z twórców powiedział, że ich relacja własnie miała przypominać tą między Batmanem i Catwoman, a więc zabawa w kotka i myszkę ciągła. Mikey jak dla mnie zawsze będzie wewnętrznym dzieciakiem i lovelasem, PLUS on jest too cute, żeby wiązać się na stałe z jedną dziewczyną :P co do Donniego i April, to ja myslę, że ta April będzie szła mocno swoją drogą zamiast bawić się w jakiekolwiek związki, nawet z Casey'im. A Donnie najlepszy w okazywaniu uczuć to nie jest, zdecydowanie :P i chyba zresztą od czasu "Vision Quest" się z tym pogodził... I słówko o Ramonie na koniec jeszcze - Raph i Mona są jak dwie połówki jabłka, które się odnalazły (taki jest moim zdaniem sens pokazywania ich relacji w ogóle, z nawiązaniem do tytułu odcinka starej Mony - "Raphale meets his match", czyli "Raphael poznaje swoją połówkę". Na marginesie - wiem że jest jeszcze drugie znacznie - meet his match oznacza spotkać kogoś lepszego w czymś od siebie i to też w "The Moons of Thalos 3" bylo). Oni są sobie nawzajem mocno potrzebni, przeznaczeni, ich miłość dodaje im skrzydeł, topi największe lody i w ogóle. Bez Mony Raph nie panuje nad swoją wrażliwością, pogrąża się w swoich fobiach i strzela ciągłe fochy na swój team, bo przecież nikt go nie rozumie.... ale już może kończę, bo mogłabym to pisać i pisać xP Gdy się chce można o wszystkim nieskończoność pisać c; I jestem nader ciekawa, czy Raphael tym razem znowu się obrazi, czy coś. Bo jeśli tak to jego głowa będzie w opłakanym stanie... Usychać z miłości do kogoś, kto jest galaktyki stąd, biedny :C Co do shipów to się zgadzam, może nie wszystkie są najodpowiedniejsze (jak Leorai) ale dodają ludzkości żółwiom. Sprawiają, że wydają nam się bardziej bliscy, bo mają swoje problemy. I fakt, widać przynajmniej kto na co patrzy gdy się zakochuje. xp A teraz czas na nowinki, które pewnie już widzieliście/ałyście :P https://www.instagram.com/p/BKJCVQ1AUKW/ Wingnut! Muszę stwierdzić, że jest bardzo podobny do swojej wersji z 1987, ciekawe czy też tak samo odwzorują Screwloose'a. http://redworld96.tumblr.com/post/150186196888/a-sketch-from-a-future-episode-guys A tu mamy szkica do jutrzejszego odcinka. Może tym razem Raphael nie będzie sprawiał problemów? I czy April od zawsze była rysowana na czarno? Bo strzelam, że wcześniej była rysowana na żółto, chociaż pewna nie jestem. http://redworld96.tumblr.com/post/150187533833/theories-give-me-theories-my-friends-why Czyżby mamy się spodziewać Dark Donnie? Ostatnio jakoś się rozmnaża tych Dark osób... I czemu? Zostanie zarażony jakoś przez April gdy ona również będzie zła? A może Don po prostu się zbuntuje? Bunt geniusza? Będziemy mieli geniusza zła? I czemu ma te kreski na twarzy? *Aishi, aż mi się przypomniało twoje opowiadania na wattpadie o złym Don'im xD*